Summer Heat
by Nyanloli
Summary: Vlad has got tons of plans for summer as soon as graduation was over. But he's got a lot more issues to face.
1. Memories and Snow

Uhm… hi! So, basically, I'm new here. And… this here is my first story! I hope you like it. And yes, I will accept criticism. I gotta learn too, y'know.

Anyways, here's my first story, related to the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. It's called, "Summer Heat". And the first chapter is called, "Memories and Snow". Hope you'll read it and like it!

Oh, and leave a review for me, will ya? :3

Here we go! x3

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**"Memories and Snow"**

**

* * *

**

It was the usual starry night at Bathory. Walking on the sidewalk was Vladimir Tod, wearing his usual black hoodie. He was making his way to Bathory High- no. Not Bathory High in particular. He was making his way to his one and only sacred place where he gets to spend time alone. The school's belfry.

Vlad thought that this was finally his chance to spend some time alone, what with all the good and bad occurrences. Sometimes, he switches from smiling, to frowning, or to having a poker face. He just doesn't really know what to feel.

As he arrives at the belfry, he slowly levitates himself there. Landing safely, he goes inside and lights a candle.

The usual stuff is there. His dad's portrait, the worn-out books in their bookshelves, and other stuff that he barely takes notice of. As he walks further into the room, he nearly slips on a black cylindrical object. He regains balance and looks down on the object. He bends over and picks it up. He could never forget that object that he was holding in his hands. The object that is said to be used to slay any kind of vampire. The object that made a giant hole through D'Ablo's stomach. The Lucis.

He smirked at the thing and thought, _'I would've been dead by now if it weren't for this thing.'_ He brushed his thumb by the symbol of the Lucis and it glowed. He placed the Lucis on the table, and as he does so, he takes notice of another object beside it. His dad's black onyx ring. He took it in his hands and remembered the first time he saw it. He treasured the ring, for it was the only thing that could bring about the precious memories he and his father had made when he was younger.

He wore the ring on his ring finger and he felt a strange surge of energy flowing within him. Until now, he wasn't sure what it exactly was, but he didn't really give much concern about it.

He pulled his chair that was by the table and sat back, resting for a bit. Then, he let the occurrences flash back.

He remembered everything. The vampires versus the slayers war in Bathory. The cleansing. His trial. Snow. Eddie. Joss. Henry. The truth about his dad. The way his dad killed Nelly. The way he killed his dad.

And it all flashed back, like a child's nightmare.

Shaking those dreadful memories out of his head, he faces the portrait of his dad.

"You know...", Vlad whispered, "I still love you. Even after all you've done. You're still my father. And sometimes... I regret killing you."

The eerie smile of his dad on the portrait always seems to move when Vlad speaks to the portrait. It's like he could feel his dad communicating him from wherever he is now. Vlad merely smiled back, thinking that his dad understands what he's saying.

Vlad stands up from his chair and looks around again. He checks to see if nothing is moved, nothing is taken, and so on and so forth. After rummaging through his stuff, he decides to leave the belfry.

He first checks if nobody is looking, other than the goths by the steps of Bathory High. Knowing that the coast is clear, he slowly levitates back down.

_'Should I...?_', Vlad started thinking, as he faced the goths who were casually chatting by the steps of Bathory High. He wanted to ask about Snow, and where she could be. Vlad hadn't seen her ever since after graduation, and now, he was getting a bit worried.

Vlad decides to approach the goths and as he did so, the usual thing happened. October waved at her friend, Sprat showing hyper-addiction with pixie sticks, and Kristoff glaring at him and soon walks out on the group.

"Sup, Vlad? You look a little down. I think. What's on your mind?", asked October.

"Well... I've been meaning to ask you guys if you've seen Snow around. I haven't seen her for a while now and... I'm kinda worried."

"Oh. Well... Snow and her new parents went on a short vacation in Europe."

"Europe? And she didn't tell me?", exclaimed Vlad, almost shocked by what October just said.

"Woah, Vlad. Chill out. She just doesn't want you to worry, that's all. Besides, she'll be back in about.. I dunno. A few weeks?"

Vlad was frustrated with the thought of not seeing Snow for a few weeks. It made him feel like he could turn the school upside down.

"Besides, you're a vampire. Shouldn't you know that by now?"

_'Well... that was utterly stupid of me..._', thought Vlad, as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair due to the fact that he forgot that he could track Snow by reaching out with his blood.

"Don't worry, Vlad. She'll be back in no time."

"I guess... and what about you? Where's Henry?"

"Beats me. I can't even contact him with my cell."

"Hmmm... maybe I should check out what he's doing..."

"You better do. I wanna know what's happened to him. I'm getting worried."

"You and I both. Well, I gotta go. See ya guys!", said Vlad, waving to his friends as he ran towards the McMillan residence.

"Bye, Vlad!", shouted the goths in return.

So far, Vlad is having the time of his life ever since graduation. Snow is Vlad's vampire girlfriend, his dad, whom he thought was the main protagonist in his life, is dead, as well as his partner-in-crime, Vikas, who had trained him in Siberia, and lastly, he was the Pravus. And though he thought it wasn't good to be the Pravus, he thought wrong.

And now, Vlad's summer has started, and he's got a lot of plans in store. And in hopes of no one trying to break them, he thinks he'll have a spectacular summer vacation before he starts college. Or will he?


	2. Communication

Oh gosh. I've posted my first story and I've already got 2 reviews. I feel blessed already. =]

Anyways, here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**"Communication"**

* * *

Vlad ran at vampire speed across Bathory to get to his best friend slash drudge's place.

As soon as he reached there, he immediately went to the side of the house to check on Henry's window. Seeing no light from within, Vlad decides to float up and check on him.

As he reaches the window, he sees Henry flat on the bed, snoozing off while drooling on his pillow. He then notices his cellphone, which was beside him, blinking. He could already sense that October was the one calling him, and by the looks of it, his phone must be suffering from a low battery and 27 missed calls.

Vlad tapped Henry's window in hopes of waking him up. Instead, nothing happens. He sighed, and closed his eyes to concentrate. After a while, he pushed with his mind.

Suddenly, Henry rolled out of the bed lazily and made a huge thud on the floor.

Vlad opened his eyes and sees that Henry is no longer on the bed. He waits for a while, then he sees Henry standing up while holding his forehead with his hand. Henry looked out the window as if on cue and smirked at Vlad. He went to the window and opened it.

"Come in, Dracula."

Vlad chuckled a bit at Henry's remark and went in. As soon as his feet were on solid ground, he looked at Henry with a furrowed brow.

"Dude, do you have any idea how long you've kept October waiting?", said Vlad with a worried voice.

"Wait... what?", Henry said as he dashed to his bed to check on his phone. He grunted frustratingly and sees that October had made already 34 missed calls. So much for 27.

"I slept on her. And my phone is on the verge of dying. Great. Just great.". Henry fell on his bed and covered his head with the pillow. Vlad smiled weakly and took the pillow off him.

"Y'know, you could visit her right now.", Vlad suggested. Henry pretty much knew that already, but in his state of depression, he couldn't even think of that.

Henry looked at his best friend and smiled. He stood up and nodded at Vlad.

"Yeah, I should. Could ya wait in the living room? I'll just change."

"Alright. Make it quick."

"Yes, your majesty.", Henry chuckled.

Vlad made his way down the stairs into the living room. He settled on the couch and waited for Henry. And while he was waiting for Henry, he was thinking about what would October do to him. He hoped for the best. And then he remembered his own girlfriend. Snow.

He tried to contact Snow with telepathy, hoping he could get a response from his girlfriend. He did teach her telepathy before, so he was hoping a response would come back.

_Snow? Are you there?_ Vlad thought.

_V-Vlad? Is that you?_

_Yeah... you're awake at this time?_

_I couldn't get any sleep. And you?_

_I don't wanna sleep yet._

_But my boy needs to get sleep._

Vlad blushed at those words. _I'm a vampire, babe._

Vlad heard Snow's giggle in his mind. _Alright, alright. You got me._

Vlad smiled. _So... how's Europe? Having fun?_

_Yep. My parents and I are having a great time. We'll be home in a week. Do you want me to get you something? A souvenir, maybe?_

Vlad went silent for a while then replied. _All I want is you._

_Awwwwww... you're so sweet! If only I could kiss you right now..._

Vlad blushed heavily at the thought and smiled. _I love you, Snow._

_I love you too, Vlad..._

_Well... you should get to sleep. Even if you are a bloodsucking creature of the night._ Vlad chuckled.

Snow giggled. _Yeah, I know. Well... good night, Vlad._

_Good night, Snow. Take care there, alright?_

_Okay... I love you._

_I love you too._

Vlad couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Just then, Henry went out of his room and went to Vlad. He noticed his smile.

"Hey, what's got you happy?", Henry questioned.

"Snow.", Vlad blushed lightly and smiled.

"Awwwww... ain't that sweet?", Henry suddenly turned around, hugged himself, and made kissing sounds.

"Duuuuuuuuude! Not cool!", Vlad furrowed his brow at Henry as he did that.

Henry laughed hard. "You should've seen your face!"

Vlad was already blushing heavily as far as Henry could see. He tried his best to hide it, but to no avail.

"Let's just go to October. Or else you'd die by her hands."

As soon as Vlad said that, Henry lost the laugh in him as he remembered that he needed to go to October. He grabbed Vlad's arm and rushed out the house.

It was 11:30 p.m. and they were running towards school. Not a casual thing for a student to do, but Henry had pretty much no choice.

* * *

It doesn't feel like I wrote much, or like I wrote something worthwhile. Well, I just hope you enjoy it.


	3. The Best Summer Ever

Ugh! VampiresRunSony, I can't avoid that tense problem! (_)

But, I think I did manage to lengthen this chapter. I think.

Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**"The Best Summer Ever"

* * *

**

Henry and Vlad were running through the empty streets of Bathory as they were trying to get to school quick. They were already sweating, panting, and nearly tripping from their own feet. After a minute or two of athletic running, they reached school and were relieved to see the goths still by the steps of Bathory High. All of them were leaving, except for October. October waved her goodbyes at them and turned around to see Vlad and Henry running. They stopped in front of her and took hold of their knees while panting heavily. Henry looked at her and smiled, but October furrowed her brow at him and turned the other direction.

Henry frowned at her reaction and immediately went to her. He hugged her from behind and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Hey... I'm sorry...", Henry said as he nuzzled October's neck.

"Hmph. What did you do?", October said as she was trying to avoid Henry's nuzzling.

"I... uhm..."

Vlad interrupted, "He and his brother had a fight."

Henry and October both looked at Vlad with widened eyes.

"Is that true, Henry?", October asked with worried eyes as her hand cupped on Henry's cheek from behind.

_Go with the flow unless you want her to snap your neck_. Vlad thought to Henry.

"Uhh... yeah. I scratched his car by accident.", Henry said with a blank expression on his face, not knowing what to say next if October were to ask another question.

"How'd you do that?", October asked.

Henry went silent for a while and breathed out a sigh. "I... uh, was playing around with my car key and scratched the door."

"Really? What'd he do to you?"

"He asked me to pay for it. But I told him that it wasn't me. And then it went on and on and on and on. Then Dad came and broke us apart." Henry said, tensing a bit.

"What did he do then?"

"He just told Greg to forget about it. I'm pretty sure he won't forget it.", Henry tensed more.

"And what did he tell you?"

"He told me not to play around with my car keys again.", and more.

"How'd he know that you did it?"

"He saw me playing around with it from the kitchen window.", and more.

Vlad was very amazed at Henry with his quick responses. He knew that Henry was one to make a lot of excuses when it was on the verge of necessity, and that all the excuses he made were valid and logical. Except...

"Let's go to your house! I wanna see your brother's scratched car.", October said, tugging Henry's arm.

"Uhm... you can't."

"Why's that?"

"My brother already left to have his car fixed."

"At this time of night?"

"Yeah. He said he was going to go somewhere with friends tomorrow, so he didn't want his friends to see a huge scratch on his car."

"Awww... that's too bad. I wanted to see how bad the scratch was.", October pouted.

"Oh, once you see it, even you'll freak out like Greg did. It was HUGE.", Vlad emphasized.

"I could imagine. Well...", October looked at Henry and grinned a bit.

Henry looked at October and smirked. "What?"

"You're a really bad boy... vandalizing someone else's property...", October said a bit seductively.

"Well... as far as I'm concerned, I didn't even mean it...", Henry said, his smirk growing to a huge grin.

"Still... you should be punished for that..."

"How would I be punished?"

Suddenly, October broke out of Henry's hug, grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him passionately. Henry was a bit surprised at this and kissed her back. October could be heard moaning softly from their kiss. After a few seconds, October released the kiss and panted. She looked at Henry and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much, Henry McMillan.", October said as she placed her head by Henry's chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"I love you too, October.", Henry said as he hugged her back while caressing her.

"And to think, you made those kissing sounds on me earlier.", Vlad said, crossing his arms.

"You're just jealous coz Snow ain't here.", Henry said, sticking his tongue out at Vlad.

October looked at him and slapped him lightly on the face.

"Hey, what was that for?", Henry asked while holding his cheek.

"For being a jerk to our friend.", October said as she turned to look at Vlad.

"I'm sorry, Vlad. Henry's just that much of a jerk.", October winked at Vlad.

"Yeah, I know. He really is.", Vlad smirked a bit.

"HEY! I am not a jerk!", Henry pouted.

Vlad and October laughed. "You should've seen your face!", Vlad exclaimed.

"Haha, very funny.", Henry said, smirking a bit.

Vlad was very happy. He sees a good future between the two lovers. And come to think of it, they're sort of inseparable now. There's not even one second where they don't contact or see each other. October always worries about Henry and Henry always thinks about October's condition. They're the perfect match, and it may not be on the outside, but on the inside. Plus, who would've thought that Henry McMillan would actually date a girl like October, a goth? That remains still a mystery to Vlad. But nevertheless, he was happy for them. At least he wasn't feeling alone. Henry had October, while Vlad had Snow. Vlad just had to wait, for just a couple of weeks, to be with his kick-ass gothic vampire girlfriend. And so he waited.

Just then, a voice in Vlad's mind rumbled within his thoughts.

_Vladimir, please come back home. I have something to talk about with you._

Vlad recognized that voice anywhere. It was the man who stood by him at every trial he had, fought with him during his battles, saved his life, his uncle. Otis Otis.

Henry and October looked at him questioningly. "What's up, dude?", Henry asked.

"Otis is calling me. I've gotta go. He wants to talk about something with me."

Henry and October nodded. "Oh. Alright. Then... I guess we'll see each other tomorrow, right?"

_Make it quick._

_Alright, alright. I'm coming, Otis._

"Pretty much.", Vlad waved at them and turned to walk away. "Bye you two! Don't do anything dirty behind my back.", Vlad said, sending a wink at Henry.

"Like hell I would.", Henry waved back at him and smirked.

October waved back too, and then looked at Henry.

"Hey... come with me.", she said while tugging Henry's arm.

"What? Where?", Henry furrowed his brow.

"You'll see. And you'll like."

October pulled his arm and they went running. Soon enough, they disappeared into the dark night of Bathory. As for Vlad, he was walking his way home. He wondered what he and his uncle were going to talk about, but for now, it didn't matter. He enjoyed the night because after a long, long time of conflicts, battles, wars, fights, arguments, and disagreements, it was his time to finally enjoy what he's been missing for a long time. He looked at the stars and smiled.

_This will be... the best summer ever_. Vlad thought and ran into the night, rushing to his house.


	4. Preparations

GUYS!

Please forgive me! I know I haven't updated this in like, God knows how long I've actually updated this. T_T

It's just been crazy, y'know? I got school to attend to when I made this, then after that graduation came, then a lot of parties and last-minute plans came up, family get-togethers, hanging with friends, and the like. So basically, I've been deprived of my time here at FF so here. The 4th chapter, and I can't promise, but I will do my very best at posting the 5th chapter by this week or next week.

Since it's holy week, I pretty much can't escape the house.

For the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**"Preparations"**

* * *

As Vlad runned towards home, he was thinking of what Otis would want to discuss with him. He wasn't exactly sure of what, but as far as he knows, he isn't in trouble. Normally, Otis wouldn't call Vlad to talk about something that could be talked about sooner. Maybe Otis found something in Vlad's room. Maybe he needed advice. Not that Vlad could give good advice. It wasn't for long until he set foot on the front porch of his house. He took a deep breath, washed all the thoughts out of his mind, closed his hand on the doorknob of his home, opened the door and walked in.

Vlad looked around the living room. Otis wasn't there. He searched the kitchen, and he wasn't there either. He started heading to - what was - Nelly's room. He couldn't help but think that Otis could be there. After all, Otis loves her, and probably still doesn't accept the fact that Nelly is dead. Vlad couldn't get used to it too, as he was still adjusting to some things that he needs to get used to. He wouldn't be able to hear Nelly scolding him anymore. No more expecting of late night shifts. He won't get the same tasty cinnamon rolls with a hot mug of B positive. It was hard, but as far as he knows, time heals all wounds.

He started going to Nelly's door. He heard a slight creak on the wooden floor as he took a step just in the front of the door. Suddenly, he felt light scratches by the edge of his pants. It was Amenti, Nelly's cat. Vlad smirked at her, bending down to pet her head. Amenti gave a soft purr in return and started circling around Vlad's foot. Vlad's small smirk widened to a flashing smile, and bent down again to pet her once more. After that, he said, "I'm looking for Otis, do you know where he is?".

As if on cue, Amenti meowed, looking up at the ceiling. As Vlad looked up, he could sense Otis, somewhere above his house. He looked back at the feline and nodded his thanks. Amenti merely purred and scratched her ear. Vlad raced outside the house, and as soon as he was on the front porch, he closed his eyes, and concentrated. Soon, his feet were off the ground and he was floating. He hovered onto the roof, and landed safely. He walked a few steps forward, and there he saw Otis, lying down on the roof, stargazing.

Otis turned his head sideways and saw Vlad. "Ah, Vladimir. Come,", he said, as he patted the empty space beside him. Vlad nodded and sat there, beside Otis. Vlad looked up, examining the myriad of stars clouding the sky. Then he looked at his uncle with a questioning look.

"You called?", Vlad asked, though the answer was very obvious.

"Yes. I was just wondering...", Otis said as he sat up and looked at his nephew. "Where would you like to go for a vacation?"

Vlad blinked a couple of times at what just registered in his mind. He knew very well Otis wasn't the type of person; or vampire for that matter; to talk about vacations or outdoor activities. "What?"

"Where would you like to go for a vacation?", Otis repeated.

"Why would you want to go for a vacation?", Vlad asked as if he wasn't himself anymore, a teenager questioning a grown man's plan for vacation.

Otis sighed, and looked at the stars. "I need a break from all that's happened ever since."

Vlad nodded, and understood part of what Otis meant. "But why talk about it now? We could talk about it sooner."

"The earlier the plan, the better.", Otis said, determined.

Now the only problem about this was...

"Where are we going?", Vlad asked, his mind empty of any ideas for a dream vacation spot at all.

"I don't know. That is why I am asking you, Vlad. Besides, the youth of today, like you, pick the most 'far out' places to 'hang out'.", Otis emphasized. Clearly, he wasn't really fitting into the hip young spirit. Though he looked young.

Vlad looked up at the stars and started thinking. Then he remembered what he and Henry talked about a couple of days ago.

* * *

_"Hey, Henry.", Vlad said, looking at Henry._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Got any plans for this summer?"_

_Henry placed his hand by his chin and thought. He then snapped his fingers and looked at Vlad with a cheeky grin._

_"Uhh.. dude.. what's with-", Vlad was interrupted when Henry suddenly held Vlad by the shoulders._

_"Dude! The totally awesome, rad, cool, hip, far out... awesome summer beach party at Bathory Beach! It's coming up soon!", Henry said with full excitement._

_"Really? There's a summer beach party?", Vlad furrowed his brow as he asked that._

_"Dude, you don't live under a rock. You haven't heard? That's impossible. How could you not know?", Henry started shaking Vlad as if he's forgotten something that's dear to his life._

_"Maybe it's because you only told me now?"_

_"What am I, Bathory's own TweetDeck? I can't update ya all the time, y'know? Besides, you know I got family and October goin' on. On the other hand, you do kinda have a point."_

_Vlad chuckled at Henry's remark. "So, what's goin' to happen there?"_

_"DUDE! We're talking summer here! You'd see babes tanning, babes splashing in the water, babes playing beach volleyball..."_

_"Is there anything else you'd like to add that doesn't involve women for a change?", Vlad said, a tinsy-bit annoyed with Henry._

_Henry raised his brow at Vlad and suddenly whispered in his ear. Vlad's face turned red in an instant and looked at Henry with widened eyes. "Dude, seriously?"_

_Henry was still grinning and merely nodded._

* * *

Vlad suddenly looked at his uncle with widened eyes. "There's a summer beach party at Bathory Beach. We gotta go there."

Otis smiled at Vlad's suggestion. "Ah, the beach. It's been 347 years I haven't laid my feet on sand. It's a great idea, Vladimir. We'll go to the summer beach party."

"Alright! This'll be a great way to start the summer!", Vlad said as he returned his glance on the starry sky.

Otis smiled at Vlad, and returned his glance at the starry sky as well. It had been somewhat a productive night, and now, both vampires share the same thought.

_Tomorrow is preparation day. Summer, here we come!_


End file.
